User blog:Iustitia Prime/Respect Liege Maximo
Unlike the new version of Liege Maximo in the Aligned continuity and IDW comics, the original Liege Maximo was possibly one of the most powerful members of The Thirteen Primes. Originally Liege Maximo was described at essentially a very close second of the Primes after Prima, having come into existence when the first Prime did. Prima was the first intentional creation of Primus and the first Matrix-bearer. Liege Maximo, the ultimate evil, claims to have been created as a counter-balance to good. Evil, he says, is infinite and a necessary part of existence. The current Liege Maximo is the eleventh Prime, at least according to The Covenant of Primus. He's weak. Instead of acting as a cosmic constant of evil he's been relegated to the role of a Marvel Comics Loki ripoff a trickster god. Yeah, how about no? The Thirteen Primes as a concept were intended to be large, powerful beings needed to balance the mulitverse. Here's a quick review of Simon Furman's original intent for the HUGE AND POWERFUL Liege Maximo in his novel Transformers Alignment. So Liege Maximo has "cyberformed" (terraformed but for robot life) countless world and connected them into an epic scale cosmic metal web, if that makes sense, in order to help him ascend to the dimension of the Old Gods. The Hub encompasses unknown thousands of metallic planets of many sizes and it spans for light years. Liege Maximo has existed since the dawn of time. His unwillingness to reproduce allowed him to keep more of Primus' godly essence. Liege Maximo accepts and embraces his nature as a force for darkness. His ascension to godhood would destroy the universe. An explosion big enough to leave a hole the size of a small galaxy would, according to Perceptor, only destroy a little over half a percentage of the Hub. That means that the Hub's total size is about the size of 177 small galaxies. Seriously. This cosmic-scaled massive structure, the Hub, is an extension of Liege Maximo's body and mind. It repels attacks like antibodies attack infections. Liege Maximo is connected to his descendents and his armada of warships. The Decepticons plan to fight Liege Maximo with four Warworlds. Ships originally described as the size of a moon in the Transformers G2 comics, Furman now describes them in Alignment of being planet-sized. And now there's four of them. Liege Maximo getting off his ass to stand upright stuns a race familiar with giants like Omega Supreme and the combiners. As the G2 comics showed in the final issue, Liege Maximo is humongous. He's again refered to as as old as the universe. He has an arm cannon POWERED BY A STAR. With a gesture he levitates thousands of Transformers and rips their lifeforce from their bodies. Liege Maximo steals the souls of millions of Transformers, killing them, in seconds. The Hub's connection to the Alignment begins warping reality. A strike from Grimlock was barely felt by Liege Maximo. A warrior like Grimlock is like a microbe to Liege Maximo who kills him. Liege Maximo destroyed Grimlock faster than a Transformer could visually process. He didn't just die - he was actually atomized. Liege Maximo's ascension was killing the universe. The Hub starts to instantly repair damage when attacked. The Hub can revive dead soldiers and reignite their sparks. Liege Maximo's solar compactor cannon destroyed one of the planet-sized Warworlds. Aaand he destroys another Warworld. The combined attack from Autobot and Decepticon fleets failed to harm Liege Maximo. Liege Maximo repels attacks from enemy ships with his mind. Liege Maximo detects attacks before they happen and calculates their variables. Megatron manages to damage Liege Maximo after absorbing energon while crossing the galaxy - the blast of which was as bright as a supernova. Even without a body, stuck in an energy form, Liege Maximo's dying scream echoes through space. This is the Liege Maximo rightly called a Prime, one of the original Thirteen Transformers, and once a multiversal entity and cosmic force of evil. Liege Maximo should be treated as more than just some trickster. He should be a monsterous, eldritch horror and a powerful force for evil in the cosmos -- not a robot version of Tom Hiddleston that plays second fiddle to the much less impressive Megatronus . Category:Blog posts